


I love her so much!

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Gangbang, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Lance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but sometimes, consensual lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Lotor and [fem!]Lance are two horny fools in love.





	1. Little tease

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is Lotor and fem!Lance smut. I will post whenever I come up with ideas for it. If you want me to write any scenario you'd like to see, either send me an ask on tumblr [witchy-writes-smut.tumblr.com] or put it in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm still working on updating my other works, I haven't given up on them. These are just things I will be posting whenever I get ideas for it or requests.

Lotor was just about to get himself ready for bed when someone knocked on the door of his room.

“Yes?”

The doors slid open, revealing Lance standing there. She was wearing her paladin black jumpsuit. Not armor over it, just that tight suit and her boots. Her long hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Such a beautiful sight.

Lance walked into the room, striding towards Lotor, swinging her hips and her breasts, due to a lack of a bra, jiggled a little with every step.

Once she stood in front of Lotor, she rested her hands on his shoulder.

“I just came to say that you did so well in today’s mission.” She smiled at him.

“You did well too.” He cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, while his other hand rested on her hip. “You didn’t miss a single target.”

Lance’s smile grew wider.

“Was that the only reason why you came to see me?” Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“No.” She gave him a wink.

Lotor could take a hint. He looped his arm around her waist and pressed their bodies tight together. He had to bend to kiss her.

Lance let Lotor backed her up against the wall, not breaking the kiss while doing so. He only did so when he turned her around. She kicked her boots off while Lotor reached for the the small zipper on her suit.

He began to unzip the jumpsuit, revealing the flawless skin of her back.

Lotor leaned to press feather-light kisses on her shoulder blades. The feel of his lips against her skin caused Lance to feel ticklish and she giggled. She could tell he was smiling.

As Lotor continued to slid her jumpsuit further down her body, Lance arched her back a little, so she could rub her ass against Lotor’s erection that strained against his pants. Lotor sucked a breath between his teeth, stopping for a few seconds on his task of undressing her and this time it was Lance who had a smile on her face.

“You little tease.” Lotor whispered in her ear, giving it a small nip and Lance laughed.

Her breasts were finally free. Lotor’s hands stroke her sides, touching as much skin as he could. Lotor loved the way her skin felt so hot against his cold one.

Those hands cupped her plump breasts, gently fondling them. His thumbs flicked her nipples and Lance put a hand over her mouth, muffling the little gasp she let out. Her toes curled as Lotor toyed with them, arousing her even more.

Lance leaned her head back, resting it against Lotor’s chest. He buried his head against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent before grazing his teeth against her delicate dark skin. He sucked on it and Lance removed the hand from her mouth to push Lotor’ away from her neck.

“No hickeys there. I can’t cover them.” Lance reminded him.

Lotor pouted. He pinched Lance’s nipples, making her moan.

Lance was the one pouting now and Lotor kissed her cheek.

He let go of her breasts to return to taking care of her jumpsuit. Sliding it all the way down until it reached her ankles, the only clothing Lance had left were her blue panties.

Lance stepped out from the undersuit and turned to face Lotor, who looked at her like she was the most dazzling, gorgeous and alluring thing in the universe. In Lotor’s opinion, she was.

The paladin of the Blue Lion wrapped her arms around Lotor’s neck, pressing her naked breasts against his chest. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her body even closer to him. One hand remained on the small of her back, while the other move down to give a light squeeze on one of her buttocks.

It was funny how he remained fully clothed while she stood there only with her underwear.

Tip-toeing, Lance kissed him. He kissed her back with much more intensity, breathing hard through his nose. His hand moved to hold the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away, his sharp fangs tugging at Lance’s bottom lip, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Lance couldn’t resist a small laugh as Lotor sweep her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

After laying her down on the mattress, her head resting on one of the pillows, Lotor took a step back to look at her.

She radiated beauty. Her long brown hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. Those blue eyes gazing at Lotor with desire and lust. Her soft lips slightly parted.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Despite the dim light of the room, Lotor could see the blush on her cheeks. Lance loved compliments, that is why Lotor would always remind her of how absolutely magnificent she was.

He gets on the bed and crawls towards her. His hands massage her thighs, coaxing her to spread her legs for him, which she does.

Her panties are damp and Lance feels a little embarrassed as Lotor notices it, her face growing redder. Lance can be flirtatious, but when it comes to intimacy, she can be a little shy sometimes.

Lotor pressed kisses on her inner thighs, leaving hickeys and bites next to previous hickeys and bites that were starting to fade from her skin.

The palm of his hand pressed against her privates, moving it in circular movements. Her hips tilted in and a soft gasp escaped from her mouth..

Lance threw him an annoyed glare, wanting Lotor to stop teasing and just get with it. He laughed as he pressed one last kiss on her thigh.

His thumbs hooked into the fabric of her underwear and slowly slid them all the way from her legs, throwing them into some corner of the room.

She was already so wet for him.

He reached for one of the pillows and slid it under Lance’s hips. His hands rested on the back of her knees and he moved to trail kisses down her navel to her groin, loving the way her skin rippled in response.

He pressed a kiss against her clitoris before placing his mouth around it and sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue. Lance arched her back from the bed, her eyes shut tight as she moaned.

His index finger pressed against her slicked opening, easily sliding inside. Luckily, he had recently trimmed his nails.

Lance’s eyes snapped open as a second finger was added. He waited for her to adjust to them to began to move them. After a while, he finally found the spot that had her seeing stars and more lewd noises to come out of her. 

Lotor’s mouth and tongue left her clitoris and labia as he moved his hand between his legs to free his erection.

It was leaking pre-cum, which had left Lotor with a wet spot on the front of his pants. He stroke his cock at the same time he fingered Lance.

Lotor pressed his fingers one last time against that spot and Lotor’s ministrations had Lance reaching her climax.

Lance’s whole body shook as she orgasmed, her hands gripping the sheets, her fluids soaking the pillow under her hips and coating Lotor’s fingers.

Lotor threw his head back as he too climaxed and his cock shot ropes of hot cum that splattered the back of Lance's thighs.

As Lance panted, Lotor pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices out of them.

“I love the way you taste.” He hummed.

Lotor leaned down to kiss her forehead and then laid down next to her. They remained like that, in their afterglow.

“I wonder how many would love to have someone as handsome as you between their legs. I must be a really lucky gal.” Lance nuzzled his neck.

“And I bet many would love to have you sprawled underneath them. I must be a really lucky bastard.”


	2. The Bitch of Marmora

Lance had always liked attention, but even this felt like too much. She stood at Lotor’s side, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as Kolivan explained the rules to the other marmorites (as Lance liked to call them). 

They listened to their leader, but their eyes were fixated on Lance. 

This is actually happening because Lance, while cuddling on the couch with Lotor and watching a cheesy romantic alien movie with him, had confessed that one of her fantasies was being in a consensual gangbang. 

A week later, Lotor gave her the news that he had talked to Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora was on board with the idea. 

She laughed, thinking he was joking, but he then showed her the messages he had exchanged with the leader of the Blades. Kolivan, in response to Lotor’s request, said he was going to ask around. The next message he sent said that a large number of them had agreed to it.

All they needed was Lance giving the greenlight. Lance couldn’t lie about how exciting the idea sounded, and both Lotor, Kolivan and every marmorite that would be involved promised to keep this little ‘experience’ a secret from everyone. So after giving it a lot of thought, she said ‘yes’.

Lance counted around 30 marmorites in the room. Kolivan was nearly done with explaining all the ’dos and don’ts’ that Lance had listed to make sure this won’t be an uncomfortable experience for her.

Certain ‘kinks’ are not allowed. Safewords and restrictions will be respected, and Lance will be in control. She will decide when to stop or when is it over. 

When Lance and Lotor were walking behind Kolivan, as he leaded them to the room where everybody was waiting, Lotor stopped in the middle of a hallway to make sure Lance wanted to go forward with this or if she wanted to call it off. Lance assured him that she wanted to and that she wanted Lotor to watch the whole thing. 

Kolivan finished his speech and turned to Lance. 

Lance chewed on her bottom lip, feeling nervous with having everyone’s eyes glued to her. She looked at Lotor, who stared at her with concern. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again, and nodding to Lotor. She tiptoed to give him one last kiss. 

She stepped away from him and started undressing. She had come without any underwear to make it faster. She finished kicking her shoes and pulling down her pants, throwing into a pile along with her shirt, and now stood completely naked in front of a group of strangers.   
Lance took another deep breath and started walking towards them. They moved away as she stepped closer, letting her go to the center of the room, and formed a circled around her.

They waited for her permission to begin. She turned and met eyes with Lotor. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She turned her attention back the group and nodded, telling them that they could start.

Two Blades moved closer to her, one standing in front of her and the other standing behind her, trapping her between them.

The one in front took hold of her chin and tilted her face up to take a look at her. “You’re cute.” He commented and Lance couldn’t help blushing a little. He kept his mask on, but from how happy his voice sounded, she could tell he was smiling. 

His hand slid down her collarbone and kept moving down until he was cupping one of her breasts. His thumb circled and flicked her nipple. She bit her lip and writhed. His other hand slid down her back and rested on one of her buttocks.

“How about we show the prince’s bitch what a real galran cock feels like.”

Lance licked her lips. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”, he gave her ass a firm squeeze, that definitely is going to leave a bruise. 

She gasped but nodded. 

“Will you be a good girl for us?”, claws gripped her hips and something hard pressed against her behind. The galra that stood behind her dematerialized his mask revealing his face. He fell into the feline-like species with blue-ish fur and white markings on the sides of his face. 

His long tongue, that felt rough against her skin, licked the shell of her ear and Lance wondered how it would feel to get oral sex from him and how deep his tongue could go inside of her. She was hoping she would get to find out. 

“Yes,yes. I will be good for you.”

Lance knew that the galra that circled her were grinning behind their masks, hearing a few of them snickering. 

Hands took hold of her shoulders and forced her to kneel. 

As they rustled with their clothes, Lance spared a glance at Lotor, who remained by Kolivan’s side and watched with anticipation. 

When her stare returned to the Blade in front of her, Lance’s eyes widened at the sight of the huge purple cock right in front of her, only a few inches away from her face. It was so much bigger than Lotor, both in length and width, and had more of a tentacle shape than a phallic one. 

He rolled his hips and his dick poked her lips. She opened her mouth allowing the member to slide in. He tried to shove his whole length in, but pulled back a little when Lance tapped him on his leg to indicate that that was her limit. 

He let Lance do all the work. She breathed through her nose as she bobbed her head.  
The galra let out a ‘quiznack’ under his breath when Lance’s tongue licked the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum that was oozing out of it. The outline of his cock was visible on her throat and that seemed to arouse him even more. 

The others weren’t going to wait for their turns. A new cock, this time blue and that reminded Lance of those Bad Dragon dildos she once had been curious to buy, rubbed against her cheek. 

Without stopping giving head, she wrapped her hand around it and jerked it in a slow motion. 

A few ticks later there was another one at her side and Lance now had her two hands busy. 

The galra that was getting a blowjob from her, took hold of the back of her head, halting her movements and pulled his cock all the way out. His cum came spurting out onto her face and some landed on her tongue. 

She closed her mouth, swallowing it and then poked her tongue out to prove she did. The Blade smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Good girl.”

The ones getting handjobs came as well, their cum sticking to her skin. Lance was going to be a mess by the end of this. 

Without giving Lance a chance to take a break, more Blades stood in front of her, their cocks out, each with a different shape and color, and once again her hands were moving and her mouth was full. 

One of the Blades kneeled behind her. His dick rubbed between her asscheeks. He trailed kisses on the nape of Lance’s neck. Lance flinched when she felt his sharp canines graze against her skin. 

Lotor cleared his throat loudly, attracting the attention of everyone, and making them halt. He glared at the Blade that was about to bite Lance’s neck. 

Biting was not allowed. That was one of the rules. 

Realization hit him and he pulled his mouth away from Lance’s skin, apologizing. Lance nodded, giving them the permission to continue. 

The Blade that was getting his dick sucked by Lance, unlike the other, came inside of her mouth and only pulled out when Lance had swallowed all of it. The Blade behind her, kept grinding against her ass, until he too finally released, spreading his seed all over her back.   
He gave one of her buttocks a slap before getting up, adding another hand-shaped bruise to her ass.

She pumped the other Blades’ cocks and had their cum spurting all over her, covering her in even more jizz. 

A Galra, so much bigger in stature than the others in height and bulk, sat behind her and pulled her into his lap, not minding the cum on her body staining his clothes. She was so small compared to him. 

He hooked his hands under her knees and spread her legs. He handled her with so much gentleness and care, like she was something fragile and he was afraid he was going to break her.

The Blade, with the long tongue and white markings, that had stood behind her at the beginning but hasn’t had his turn yet, appeared in front of her and kneeled between her legs. He licked his lips as he gave Lance a sultry gaze. 

She was going to get her curiosity sated. 

His tongue prodded against her clitoris, and the feeling of it against such a sensitive area, made Lance let out a gasp. The Blade didn’t break eye contact with her as he continued. He gave her a wink as his tongue slide inside of her. She arched her back, tossing her head back. The feeling of his tongue against her walls was weird, but at the same time pleasant, and he reached places Lotor’s tongue couldn’t. 

Her toes curled and her whole body shook as his tongue made her reach her climax. The Blade licked her juices and gave her inner thigh a peck before getting up.

Her head rested on the shoulder of the huge galra behind her. The bulge of his erection poked her ass and she could tell he was big. He nuzzled her neck, purring, “You are so beautiful.”, he whispered and her cheeks flushed crimson. 

“Aaaw, you’re a sweetheart.”,she cooed.

The big Galran let go of her legs to work on his pants. He finally released his cock and like Lance had predicted it was huge. 

He turned Lance around so she was facing him. He had high cheekbones, a scar under his left eye and magenta fur, with purple tuffs.

He kept a hand on Lance’s hip as he lowered her into his cock. 

Lance gripped his broad shoulders as the head of the cock penetrated her and stretched her. She wasn’t sure she could take the whole thing, but she wanted to. 

“You’re so warm and tight.”, the Blade kissed her jaw, as a way to calm her, “Wish I had such a sweet thing like you all to myself.”. With one final thrust he was all seethed inside of her, his pelvis connecting with her.

He gave Lance some time to adjust to the width before starting to move inside of her.   
Lance wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his fur. The galra took the opportunity to take in Lance’s scent, humming in approval.

The others stood there, enjoying watching the big guy fucking Lance. 

His pace became rougher, slamming harder into her. Lance moaned loudly as she orgasmed again.

The Blades around them cheered, some jerking off to it. 

The big guy stilted his hips and held Lance closer to him as he came inside her. The two stayed like that for a while, she slumped against his chest and him panting into her ear. 

He kissed the top of her head before slowly pulling his length out. “Hope we get to do this again.” He said as he gently laid Lance down on the floor.

Once the big guy stepped away, the Blades that had been watching, surrounded her. One pulled her head into his lap and shoved his cock into her mouth, while the others held her legs open and one sat between them, fingering her and massaging her folds, making some of the cum leak out of her. 

“Good thing he loosened her up for us.” The one with his fingers inside her smirked.

Lance made a mental note to give both Lotor and Kolivan the biggest ‘thank you’ for making this possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you liked this, please leave a comment, I will appreciate any feedback]

**Author's Note:**

> [if you enjoyed this work, please comment, I will appreciate any feedback]
> 
> Like I said at the beginning, if there's anything you want to see between these two, either send me an ask on tumblr [witchy-writes-smut.tumblr.com] or put it in the comments.


End file.
